Despite advances in data center technologies and management approaches, many organizations struggle to create an optimized information technology service environment. The proliferation of data to be managed may cause an organization to provision more storage, server and database solutions. Yet, this may lead to unnecessary overprovisioning of resources that may ultimately result in resources being unused for extended periods of time.